vamp captivity
by edwardismyvampiresweetheart
Summary: Bella’s father Charlie owns a vampire captivity plant they have modern technology. Bella is forced to be a scientist at the plant by her father. Charlie said Bella could choose any of the vampires for her project. Edward turns... full summary in preface
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people I am looking for a beta for my story b/c I am bad at editing and stuff so pm me if you would like to be my beta or know someone that would!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!**

Summary: Bella's father Charlie owns a vampire captivity plant they have modern technology. Bella is forced to be a scientist at the plant by her father. Charlie said Bella could choose any of the vampires for her project. Edward turns out to be one of the captives. Bella's choice is Edward. Jacob has already chosen him for his project what will she have to do to get Edward? Bella is human. e/b em/r j/a jake/nessie

POV: it will be in Edward and Bella's POV

POV: Bella

My father was the only one of my family left, my mom had died in a car accident my brother Jacob is just a fool of a big brother.

My father was not that nice but he knew when to back off. He always knew. He told me that when you stayed around vampires for a while that you knew, you just knew. And I was thankful. I had never had a temper tantrum in my life until he forced me to become a vampire scientist in his facility.

I told him that I would not no matter what period end of story! He said I would because my brother was too stupid to do it and he was not getting enough volunteers.

I always had sympathy for my brother Jacob. It turned out his first argument was wrong because as soon as Charlie signed me up he forced my brother to do it too.

So within weeks we were sent off to a secret vampire scientist academy in Italy called the Volturi. I was told it used to be a vampire headquarters but my father had taken control by using the new medicine called vampcontrol. In essence it is a medicine that controls the vampire mind and can only be used once it lasts for two days and two nights (48 hours).

My father was lucky he got the leader named Aro and all the vampires' except someone named Jane came quietly when they found out what the medicine could do. Aro was forced to bring her to Charlie and then she was put on vamp control too.

Then Charlie brought them to an already set up vampire captivity place which had new medications that knocked out vampires (knock out), took there fast-ness, power, strong-ness, and sparkle-specialty away, (deprive), and tracked them (track).

He used all three to transport them to forks a small ghost town. As soon as the vampires woke up they were in vamp-proof tubes strapped down to be sold to scientists. Essentially slaves for medical procedures. We made them only drink animal blood from small straws in their tubes.

After I learned vamp history, vamp science, and vamp medical. I was sent back to my father

Thanks for reading if you want me to continue everyone who reads this and likes it has to review!! hope you like it!!!! (help me find a beta)


	2. vamp captivity

**By the way just to clear something up Jake ****is not let me repeat not a werewolf****! That does not mean that there will not be any werewolves in my story, just not yet.**

Summary: Bella's father Charlie owns a vampire captivity plant they have modern technology. Bella is forced to be a scientist at the plant by her father. Charlie said Bella could choose any of the vampires for her project. Edward turns out to be one of the captives. Bella's choice is Edward. Jacob has already chosen him for his project what will she have to do to get Edward? Bella is human. e/b em/r j/a jake/nessie

_Last time on Vamp captivity..._

_Then Charlie brought them to an already set up vampire captivity place which had new medications that knocked out vampires (knock out), took there fast-ness, power, strong-ness, and sparkle-specialty away, (deprive), and tracked them (track)._

_He used all three to transport them to forks a small ghost town. As soon as the vampires woke up they were in vamp-proof tubes strapped down to be sold to scientists. Essentially slaves for medical procedures. We made them only drink animal blood from small straws in their tubes. _

_After I learned vamp history, vamp science, and vamp medical. I was sent back to my father_



I was assigned to the project called vampfeed!! **(a/n I know, how unprofessional to put explanation points in a project name?) **

My brother had come back a week ago (he graduated faster because he hates vampires) and he was assigned to the project ½vamps it is for half vampires and I hear he has a crush on one of them.

He would not tell me on the phone because Charlie could be listening, he has a tendency to do that. Jake and me are in-separable we would tell each other anything so I knew when he thought Charlie was listening he had this tone, this 'I can't tell you now because Charlie's listening' tone. So I knew Jake knew but Charlie didn't know.

Today would be the first day I got vampires I would also get assistants, two of them. (Who knew being the daughter of Charlie would have perks?) Any way my assistants would be Angela Weber and Seth Clearwater.

I had met Angela at school so we were friends. She was the nicest person to me. I did not know about this Seth Clearwater person I thought he would be nice but I don't know.

I met my assistant on the first floor and we took the third floor to the vampire stadium type thing, place personally I hated it how could you treat any creature like that even if they were vampires how could they?

So we went up to the third floor and we chose some vampires. First we got two guys then two girls all animal drinkers, then we got an adult male and female. They were all supposed to be from the same coven, the Cullen coven.

So we wheeled them up to the fourth floor and put them on the tables. Then put the smelling salts on the tables. They woke up and all started struggling except for the adults. I told them "if you don't stop struggling then I will have drug you" so they stopped.

Mr. Cullen said, "Children stop and listen to me! This is not the person captured us and I think we should listen to what she has to say!"

"Thank you very much, my name is Bella. I am truly sorry that my father captured you. I was forced into this too. I think that we should start off by introducing our selves." pause "ok like I said my name is Bella this is Seth and this is Angela." Pause "you, I think are Carlisle Cullen you have a reputation for a good doctor, but I don't know the rest of you"

BRRING BRRRING BRRRING " ahh that's my cell phone got to take that it is my brother Jake" I walked outside the room "Jake?"

"Yeah hey Bells I have to tell you something…" Jake said

"Jake what's up I just got my assignment…."I said

"Yeah Bells I know your assigned to but I have to tell you something…."

"What?" I interrupted.

"Well I got a vamp here that is not half vamp but full vamp and I was wondering if you were missing a Cullen. This Cullen is a father of a half vamp names Renesmee. This one says he is a Edward Cullen?" Jake said

"I don't know they are not talking." Pause, "but I'll ask."

"Um...'Kay see ya later bye. *Dial Tone*" He had that 'I can't tell you now because Charlie's listening' tone. Has Charlie been listening a lot recently or is it just me?

I went back into the room all the vampires were staring at me even the adults. Oh darn they have super hearing they must have heard about Edward. "So is Edward in your coven?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi yall I have a new chapter but my computor broke and I was so ashamed that all my emails got lost so if anyone wants to be my beta please send me a pm with your email if I do not get any replys with in two days I shall delete this story


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Eddie although I wish I did and this is the disclaimer for all chaps I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

"_Well I got a vamp here that is not half vamp but full vamp and I was wondering if you were missing a Cullen. This Cullen is a father of a half vamp named __Renesmee__. This one says he is a Edward Cullen?" Jake said _

"_I don't know they are not talking." Pause, "but I'll ask." _

"_Um...'Kay see ya later bye. *Dial Tone*" He had that __'I can't tell you now because Charlie's listening' tone again. Has Charlie been listening a lot recently or is it just me?_

_I went back into the room all the vampires were staring at me even the adults. Oh darn they have super hearing they must have heard about Edward. "So is Edward in your coven?" I asked._

"……yes" the pixie like girl stated.

Pov: Bella

"Ok be right back and you guys are going to tell me your names when I get back because you owe me a favor."

I rode the elevator to the thirteenth floor and when I came in my brother had a syringe pointed at me. "Um?" pause "Jake?"

"Sorry Charlie has been doing that all week it was getting on my nerves"

"Jake where is that vamp?" I asked

"Oh in here I sedated him though," Jake said

"Ok" I said. I wheeled the vampire to the elevator. Then I heard a thrashing. "Please be quiet Edward or I'll have to put you under again." He stopped to my amazement.

"Why am I here?" Edward said

"Because my father captured you" pause "I am really sorry my father is not very nice."

"Where are we going?"

"To the rest of your coven …. Accept someone named Renessme sorry she has to stay with my brother."

"Jacob is your brother?"

"Yes, Why?"

"He is not as nice as you are"

"He does not really like vampires… how did you stay with Renessme if they check for a heart beat?"

"Well my power allowed me to ……."

Darn the effects of the meds must have worn off. Then I heard a growl. "Shh you're going to the rest of your coven.

"Excuse me madam but why was I telling you all that stuff"

"The side effects of the meds are that you are dizzy and you are truthful."

When I welled Edward into the room all the vamps had black eyes.


End file.
